Frat Party at the Pankake Festival
Linkin Park released their first DVD, Frat Party at the Pankake Festival, on November 20, 2001, more than one year after the release of their critically-acclaimed debut album, Hybrid Theory. The release documented the band on its touring cycle to support Hybrid Theory. It also features all four of the band's music videos up to that point, plus the promotional video for Points of Authority which was used to promote the DVD. It also includes bonus special features and several hidden Easter eggs that unlock even more bonus special features. Band line-up *Chester Bennington – vocalist *Rob Bourdon – drummer *Brad Delson – guitarist *Dave "Phoenix" Farrell – bassist *Joe "Mr. Hahn" Hahn – turntablist, sampling *Mike Shinoda – Vocals, emcee, rhythm guitarist, keyboardist, sampling Chapter listing #Intro #Papercut #Beginnings #Points of Authority #The Live Show #"Crawling" Video Shoot #Crawling #Touring #Cure for the Itch #The Band #One Step Closer #The Future #In the End #The End Special features listing *"Esaul" 1999 garage recording ("A Place for My Head" demo) *"Points of Authority Live at The Dragon Festival" *"One Step Farther" (One Step Closer music video with the audio played in reverse) *"1stp Klosr" (Humble Brothers remix) *Making of "In the End" *Crawling (Live) from the Dragon Festival *Mike and Joe's Art & Chester's Tattoos *"Crawling" by Bryson Jones and the Sweethearts of the Rodeo All-Star Band (audio-only) *"My December" (audio-only) *"High Voltage" (audio-only) Writing credits *All lyrics written by Chester Bennington and Mike Shinoda *All music written by Linkin Park except "With You" (Linkin Park, The Dust Brothers), "Forgotten" (Linkin Park, Mark Wakefield, Dave Farrell), "A Place for My Head" (Linkin Park, Mark Wakefield, Dave Farrell), "Runaway" (Linkin Park, Mark Wakefield), "My December" (Mike Shinoda) and "High Voltage" (Mike Shinoda, Brad Delson, Joe Hahn) Personnel *Produced by: Bill Berg-Hillinger for Id Playground and Mr. Hahn *Executive producer: Mr. Hahn *Edited by: Bill Berg-Hillinger *DVD-video producers: David May for Warner Bros. Records and Angela Smith for Metropolis DVD *Menu design and animation: Sean Donnelly, Metropolis DVD *Technical director: James Moore, Metropolis DVD *DVD authoring by: Metropolis DVD, NYC *Worldwide representation: Rob McDermott for the Firm *Additional representation by: Carey Segura and Ryan DeMarti *Booking agent: Mike Arfin for Artist Group International *Legal: Danny Hayes for Selvern, Mandelbaum and Mintz *Business manager: Michael Oppenheim and Jonathan Schwartz for Gudvi, Chapnick and Oppenheim *Photography for package: James Minchin III *Art direction and design: Tom Peanutz Easter eggs Frat Party at the Pankake Festival has five hidden Easter eggs included. To access these hidden chapters, use the following as a guide. A Place For My Head Demo (Esaul) Studio Footage This first Easter egg will require the use of your DVD remote control. First, activate subtitles. Go to the "Chapter Selection" screen and select the "Beginnings" chapter. When Brad Delson is talking, the words "from the beginning" will appear at the bottom of the screen. When the words appear at the bottom of the screen, press the "Enter" button on your remote. You will be taken to a video of early studio footage from 1999, before the band was signed. The song that they are performing is "Esaul" an early demo of "A Place for My Head" which appears on Hybrid Theory. Points of Authority Live at The Dragon Festival This Easter egg will also require that you have your remote control. Go to the "Disc Setup" screen and wait. Do not press any buttons. After about two minutes and 45 seconds, the screen will change and a honeycomb-like keyboard design will appear. Using your remote, enter the following sequence of numbers: 1-4-8-5-9-5-2. After entering the sequence, press the "Enter" button on your remote. You will be taken to a video depicting an alternate version of the "Points of Authority" video featured in the main title. One Step Farther This Easter egg is fairly easy to find. Simply turn On Commentaries Then Watch The one step closer video, It Should Have The Video,But Play The Song Backwards Broken table in London Click on "Special Features" and then once in that menu click "Main" Menu... you'll be taken back to the main menu only this time the second "N" in LINKIN will be written forwards (i.e. properly)... press UP, UP, DOWN, DOWN, LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT on your remote and you will be taken to the bonus featurette in London. The name of this featurette comes from a table in a London hotel that broke in half when Mike sat on it, causing Mike and Joe to dismantle and hide it to avoid paying a fine. One Step Closer (Humble Brothers Remix) When viewing the One Step Closer video as part of the main title (accessed from the Chapter Selection, not the Track Selection menu), wait until the last time Chester says "Shut up!" right before "I'm about to break!" and press Enter on your remote/keyboard. This takes you to an audio-only section where you can listen to the remix of One Step Closer by the Humble Brothers. This is the earlier version of the one on Reanimation, without Jonathan Davis. Trivia *The band purposely misspelled the word "pancake" in the title of the DVD and have been quoted as saying that it is the "worst name that we could think of." *The bluegrass version of "Crawling" is noted as being an audio-only feature on the DVD; however, there is a video of the All-Star Band playing the song on the DVD, with members of Linkin Park standing around them within the making of In The End music video section. *''Frat Party at the Pankake Festival'' has been released in three editions: a standard edition with a DVD case; a VHS edition; and a standard edition with a CD case (the latter of which was released on September 2, 2003). *An early version of the electronic intro to "Somewhere I Belong" can be heard during "The Future" chapter of the main program. *The sample from From the Inside can be heard right before Mike introduces the Somewhere I Belong sample. *The standard edition in a CD case has an altered cover. *On the Minutes To Midnight DVD, Chester admits to naming it Frat Party at The Pankake Festival. Category:Linkin Park DVDs